wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Throg's Personal Journal
Krogguary 7 This town is a joke. One peacekeeper to deal with the strongest arm of that blasted Darkspur Cartel? I couldn't have found an easier place to roll. Of course, it's all just another way to get rich if I don't manage to get Kain's attention this time. That damned Granok owes me another fight. No one locks up Morek Throg without giving him a chance to fight back. Judge Kain was a damned coward, using my own people against me. Well, guess what, high and might Judge Kain? You locked me up, but l broke out, stronger than ever. And this place? This planet? You idiots think it's some safe, happy paradise. You didn't dig too deep at all, did you? Theresa lot more than valuable rocks and easy-to-grab slaves here in Algoroc. And I'm going to be the Krogg to find it, take it, and use it to carve out my own little empire on this stars-forsaken planet. The best part? Kain won't be able to resist when these whining losers cry for help. He won't wait a minute. And when he shows up, I'll be ready. MT Kroggust 31 So we got us another little justice-loving do-gooder in town, eh? All the better. Me and my boys already gave the judge what he had coming to him. His justices are in pieces and Kain'5 bleeding out on the mountainside. This new idiot will give us a chance for some target practice. Never expected that son of a fulgurite to go down so easy. Of course, this newcomer thinks the judge can be saved, I hear. That's a laugh. Between my Grim slavers tearing down the forests or the Crowes making a fortune off the slush, it'd take an army of Kains to stop me now. Gallow's as good as Mine! MT Kroggtober 2 So it seems my plans might've been a little premature. A smart boss learns when to recognize he made a bad call and cop to it, and maybe I made a few. Never saw that whole thing with the botsmith and the robot arm for Kain. My spybots snapped some holoshots, and the bastard looks pretty badass, if I do say so myself. Too bad he's got his rocks set on justice more'n ever, 'cause l could use a guy like him to deal with other guys like him. Take that no-good busybody who saved the judge, for example. If I could turn Kain against that useless piece of crap.... Eh, no helping it now. Can't go back to the Cartel bosses empty-handed, and the Exiles are getting too thick out here. Can't do business like a Krogg should. That means collecting a bounty. I got the rest of my boys lined up to take out Kain and any do-gooders who want to help him, and I've left clues to this location obvious enough even for a Granok. Shouldn't be long now until I get my final payback against hizzoner. MT Location This Journal is located in Throg's Lair. The episode The Final Countdown must be completed before this journal can be accessed. Judge Kain will send you to the lair to kill Throg. The lair is accessed using the 'strange lever' just inside the First Strike Mine. Once you have defeated Throg and you attempt to leave, the portal will allow you back into the room and journal will become accessible. It is located behind Throg up a short ramp near the back of the cave. External links Category:Algoroc:Journals